


Fire team: Lone Wolves

by CloneTrooper01999



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Other, different way same plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloneTrooper01999/pseuds/CloneTrooper01999
Summary: This takes place after just days/weeks after Cayde-6 becomes the new Hunter Vanguard. Cayde and the main Hunter character Phoenix have known each other for years. Which they became closer friends. Phoenix has been alone for years; she didn’t want to have a fire team until the Black Garden became more active than normal. Now well The Vanguard put their best lone wolves in: Titans, Warlocks, and Hunters. Little did they know all three of them will become their own family.
Relationships: Cayde-6/Female Guardian (Destiny), female guardian name phoenix, very slow burn - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bungie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bungie/gifts).



Chapter One: Spicy Noodles

It was a late night at the tower. Lanterns were lighting the sky, that’s what usually happens when we loose a Vanguard member that has fallen or we loose a large amount of Guardians. It has been an emotional roller coaster for us Hunters at least. It was our Vanguard. Our mentor. Even a friend.

I mean I wasn’t that close to him, I would have to give that to Cayde-6. He is the one who was closer to Andal out of all of us. Hell even close enough to make a bet to be in the Vanguard. Cayde also took his cloak. To honor him. 

It didn’t take long for most of the city went back to their homes and the Guardians went back to the other planets to do more patrol. Hunters especially left. We never belonged in the tower, we were born to be outside of it. 

Cayde was the last one just stood and watched the sky. His eyes flickered and a stone no emotion expression. “You know the Spicy noodle place is still open.” I said standing next to him.

”I am not hungry.” His voice said low just enough to have me hear it.

I frowned just watching his movements, he usually is making some dumbass remark...but he has a valid reason not to. 

“Cayde you’re gonna have to eat.” I watched the sky trending lightly but also demanding.

”How can I while that monster is still out there killing guardians? I won’t eat or even sleep until that damn thing is dead.” You could hear the anger in Cayde, hell even seen it, his movement became tense, and the normal blue light turned orange in the back of his throat. 

I took a few steps to face him instead of the lights. Blocking him from looking at them further. I pulled my hood down and took my helmet off having my short hair flow. Cayde looked down at me anger and despair in his eyes. 

“Listen I am not trying to be that ass or anything but now you’re a Vanguard...which means...” I looked over my shoulder towards the city. The air went more tense from how the conversation was heading to.  
  


”I won’t be able to go out.” He muttered then placing a hand on my shoulder. I turned to face him. “I know.” 

I placed my hand on his. “He will be avenged I promise but right now you have to worry about the Hunters, plus they already love you so you can check that off your list.” 

He chuckled a bit. “Yeah they would have petitioned me to in the position anyways. We don’t need someone who would have a stick up their...” 

“Careful Cayde.” I chuckled out. “Let’s just go get some noodles. Pretty sure they are waiting for their noodle lover to eat everything.” 

He chuckled and turned around as I walked passed him. Cayde looked back then followed right behind me.

It wasn’t long till after Cayde was little of himself cracking jokes with some of the workers. Telling stories of some of his missions or patrols. It was good for him, even if deep down he is just as upset as other Hunters are or even more. 

Slowly the place started to get more quiet and my ghost; Edge popped in next to me. “We have a patrol early in the morning I sugges...”

”Edge I will be fine tomorrow don’t worry about me.” I stated rolling my eyes with a smirk.

Edge is one of the ghost’s that’s very particular on rules and protocols. So getting him to almost break a bulb is one of my favorite things to do. 

“Nah he’s right tomorrow come to the Hall of Guardians and I can give you more instructions okay?” He said smiling at me placing his chop sticks on the table.

I nodded my head. “Fine,” I placed my helmet back on my head and putting my hood on. “But Cayde don’t ever think you are alone in this cause us Hunters have to stick together right?” 

Cayde hummed and slid off the chair. “Yeah just us ya know if the little bastard said I would be doing paper work I wouldn’t have bet for nothin’.” 

I chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Goodnight Cayde.” 

“Goodnight Phoenix.” 


	2. Chapter 2: Washed Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months passed after Andal's ceremony and Phoenix has dreams that not only feel familiar but also feel so real. She does wake up to talk to Cayde-6 on a patrol/mission to the moon.

Chapter 2: Washed Memories

_I could feel the warmth of the sun hitting my skin._

**_Where am I?_ **

_I am outside somewhere green and beautiful._

**_What happened to me?_ **

_There was a lake...no a pond._

**_I can't move._ **

_I was happy and carefree_

**Guardian? Oh yes I have found you!**

_There's laughter not only my own but some little boy. And someone else?_

**_Hello? Someone there?_ **

_There is a man who was playing with the child._

**Eyes up Guardian _._**

_The man he turned to me he calling me that nickname he gave me. What was it?_

_**That feeling what is this feeling? It feels like I am warm again.** _

_What is he saying? He...He's calling me..._

I felt something bump my cheek, I woke up slowly blinking a couple of times. The sun was beaming through the window of the small room that I live in, where all the guardians stayed at. It was a nice bunker pretty much, it was on the tower of course so we can come and go as we please. It was nice, we have our own rooms and everything. It really only had a bathroom, one room, and a living/kitchen. That's it. Each room however was suitable for all Exos, Awokens, and Humans alike. Which was nice.

I felt the bump again and turned over to see Edge. "It is time to get up Guardian, you also seem tense. Another bad dream?"

I scoffed, yeah you could say that. "Yeah one of the feely real ones." I sat up and went straight to the bathroom to get ready. It was easy just brush my teeth, comb through my hair, put the undergarments on before I put my suit on, it was a skin tight black onesie, then my suit. Never really took long after that, I headed straight towards the Halls of the Guardians. Cayde wanted me to meet with him before I left for patrol to the moon, just to check things out. 

It was easy to get to the square; Guardians passing by and running around, going towards the hanger bay to start leaving on their own adventures. Once I got into the Hall of Guardians I could tell it was a stressful transition. It was a large room with people on the left and the right on the wall computers, the large window that overlooked outside of the city, and then the large table that had all three of our Vanguards. Ikora on the right; always reading the books and keeping her Guardians informed of any problematic situations. Zavala at the other end of the table; looking at his papers and having his Ghost keep him through the loop on what situations that anyone was in. Then Cayde on the left side of the table, where Andal Brask used to stand. It was odd to see, but also good, he didn't look stressed just very focused on the map that laid in front of him with stack of papers on each side of him. 

"Hey Cayde you needed to talk with me before I left?" I asked as I walked towards him.

Cayde glanced over a bit before going back towards the map. "Yes I did," he looked up at Ikroa and Zavala. "Excuse me as I go talk to one of my most trusted associate." Zavala looked at him questioningly and Ikora shaking her head with a smirk.

As we both headed outside of the Hall of the Guardians he placed a hand on my forearm for a moment leading me out of the room. "Associate? You couldn't have made that any more awkward." I giggled quietly.

"Eh yeah that wasn't my best exit. Next time I will make it more fashionable," he said with a sarcastic tone and throwing his arm in the arm twisting his wrist. I rolled my eyes and was smirkng underneath my helmet. "What you don't like my grand enterences and exits?"

"God not in the slightest." I chuckled watching his eyes go wide eyed in horror. 

Cayde let out a dramatic gasp and placing his hand on his chest. "Ouch my feelings." 

"Eh you'll get over it drama boy." He just laughed at that comment and we both were outside overlooking at the Traveler.

It was quiet between us for a moment, we could hear the city below us busy as it should be, and the Guardians all talking to each other. Everywhere else was loud but between us was well quiet. Cayde let out a sigh and leaned on the bar of barrier that was blocking from any idiot that would just casually walk off. "I am gonna miss being out of the tower." He muttered.

"I am pretty sure you'll have opportunists lying around to get out once in a while." I stated watching a ship fly out of the Hanger Bay.

He didn't say anything to that just quiet but it didn't take long for him to start talking again. "Well it doesn't matter now right now I have a special mission for you," he said turning his body towards me but still having at least one of his arms leaned against the barrier. I gave him a questioned look. "It's gonna be on the moon." 

............................................................................................................................

_Mommy?_

**_Who was that?_ **

_Mommy?_

**_No I don't know who you are? Where am I?_ **

_Daddy said we should go somewhere for a little._

**_Why did I get angry with him saying daddy?_ **

_Mommy?_

**_I need to say something to him but what was it?_ **

_Okay I will go get my new kite daddy got me._

**_Got him? Kite? Who's daddy? Where am I?_ **

_We need to talk._

**_Thats a different voice. I love him yes? No? Its dark._ **

_Love_

**_Where am I?_ **

_Guardian_

**_It's still dark._ **

_Guardian_

**_This has to be a nightmare_ **

_Guardian hello?_

**_I just need to wa--_ **

"Guardian." Edge said sternly. I shook a bit not realizing that I was daydreaming about the last couple of dreams. "Did you hear what I said?" He asked with concern.

"No sorry I was just thinking." I adjusted in my seat. 

We left shortly after Cayde told me what was going on, on the moon. How one of the Titans went missing after he was sent to investigate a strange disturbance on the moon. Zavala thinks that where ever he is at that transmission could be spotty but he also wanted to take precaution and make sure he is alright, how he wanted to send a Guardian. Cayde said that it took him a while to convince both Zavala and Ikora to send a Hunter in, since Ikora was presisting on sending a Warlock. Andal used to tell Cayde that is how she is, how they should send a Warlock on any dangerous mission possible and to keep fighting her on sending a Hunter out. Sometimes though Zavala shuts everyone up to send a Titan if needed. 

That's the one thing I do not miss about being in a fireteam was the disputes of what we should do what or who should go do what. Having to take that vote. It was nice to be alone, to do your own thing, not having to depend on anyone. 

"Alright I will tell you again, I am not getting any sort of this Titan's signal. Zavala however sent us the last location that he had of him and I believe we should head there first to check things out." Edge said as his one eye going back and forth from us approaching the moon to me. 

"I agree if we are going to find anything of what happened to this Titan that's where we will have to start." As we approached the landing zone Edge took us both out of the ship and landed on the moon.

I always hated the moon it was so eerie. The last fireteam that I was with the Warlock was a huge geek of the past time events that happened, for what he found at least. Beyond years ago there was a even where some humans were the first ones to land on the moon, and how amazing it was back then. Xon was a very smart Warlock and so was his Ghost. 

"Eyes up Guardian," Edge said disappearing. "We don't know what lies ahead of us."


	3. Chapter 3: News, News, and More News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix and Edge finds a plan to invade Earth by the Hive. After that she returns to the Vanguard to give them the news which in return they have some news to give her.

Chapter 3: News, News, and More News

Once that damn door opened a herd of thrall came out, climbing over each other just to get to me, to what felt like eat me. It didn't take long to just get through the whole temple, to where Edge was finding the signal of this lost Ghost. It was pretty humid inside the temple big eggs laid in each corner in some parts of it, little huge bugs crawling around. Sometimes I would just step on them hearing the squish at the end of my boot; Edge would cuss me out telling me to knock it off, that we need to really keep our eyes peeled and not play with the ugly things. Even though there was amusement in his voice when I do it, scanning it, then humming about. Edge was a very strict thing but at the same time, I knew he had a secret fun side of him. He has his moments where he will be sarcastic just to get me going, entertaining me with his jokes even. Right now I just think he is disturbed by not only our stalker friend but the Hive taking a Ghost down in there basement of the god forsaken temple, which doesn't help putting my feelings at ease. 

The Hive was putting up a great fight, sending witches after us even, when they send those guys out it means something big usually. Like a big loot or they are trying to summon something that we shouldn't be poking at. Both Edge and I were very curious on why they even are putting their best efforts not to pick our fingers near the end of the road. Once we did reach the end we found that Ghost that was missing, it was laying on the ground not moving or anything. No blue glow that all of the Ghosts have. Just cold. Gone. Edge appeared from the side of me and lowered himself to the ground scanning the other Ghost then went up to me. "The Hive got into his memory nit and literally everything. Looks like they took data," He paused going through all of it in a flash. "Oh no." Edge froze and looked at me with his one eye.

"What is it?" I asked looking around thinking he detected some more Hive on their way.

"We have to get back to the tower now," Edge said disappearing, I started to run back up towards the surface. "The Hive is planning something big," While he was talking to me a Knight came into view. I hopped over him and started to sprint up the ramps more Hive started pouring out of the walls, trying to stop us from leaving. The shots kept blazing right passed some hit me but Edge kept healing me over and over. "The Hive is going to create an army to destroy Earth." I threw a knife into a thrall right when he said that. 

It was like time stopped for a moment, there was no way that the Hive would try that right? I mean yes they have got to the Moon but how long did that take them to get to this point? We gave up the Moon to protect Earth. It would be just one step closer towards the Traveler which not be a good thing either. I kept running towards the exit shooting my way out at that point. "How would that be possible it would take a lot of them to even reach..." A Knight hit me with his shield sending me through the air smashing into a wall. 

I grunted once I hit the wall, paining shooting up my back and side. "I can't heal you here Guardian." Edge said through the comm. "There is too many of them." My eyesight was blurred for a moment; I blinked a couple of times and saw Acolyte and 2 Knights surrounding me. Son of a bitch this is gonna be a long fight.

.........................................................................................................................................

"We are on our way back," The Titan said through the comm channel back to the tower. Zavala told him that he needed to come back for some debriefing. The Titan hasn't been back to the Tower for a couple of weeks, been out patrolling. He was usually by himself unless he came across other Guardians then he would help them from time to time, but other than that he would be out by himself. "Just finished taking care of a group of Fallen trying to snag so great loot. I have a lot to discuss sir." 

Zavala was quiet for a moment. "Good can't wait to hear it Tank. See you soon." Then it was quiet on the other side. 

He also was able to find out during his adventure that the AI that was built to protect Earth has become activated once again. It called itself Rasputin, it was programmed in the Old Russia, where surprisingly was his first place he patrolled after his rebirth. He collected some data that he fully didn't understand, it was hard to but his Ghost; KoKo told him to just collect the data from a computer and we would go from there. It was a week since that had happened. Which is bad on his part but he was so caught up with the Fallen's activity in the sector that he just put it off. 

"Zavala will be happy with us finding Rasputin. It has been centuries since it has last been activated." KoKo said through the comm. 

KoKo is one of those Ghost who is sarcastic with everything and always on the positive side. Which helped him when he was frustrated at things, especially when he was angry with the Fallen. She always kept him on track with the real task at hand. Telling him to relax when he was about to go rampage and give up their position, man how many times she had saved them both because of his child like tantrums. 

Tank chuckled and nodded his head walking up a hill. Watching his ship fly above them. "Yeah I am pretty excited myself KoKo." He jumped and KoKo teleported him in his ship and they both went back to the Tower to give the results that The Vanguard needed.

.........................................................................................................................................

It seemed like hours before reaching outside of the temple. My hood all torn up from the thrall scratching it to hell, armour plate had some damage, and helmet visor cracked. It was just a few feet away that they stopped attacking us and the group becoming less and less, that's when Edge started to heal me slowly. He was helping me throughout the whole fight too, I would hide behind a barrier or rock while they kept shooting at it, giving me a enough time for Edge to heal me bit by bit. God I forgot how annoying the Hive was, I have only fought them 3 times ever in my life. The third one being now, the other two with my old fireteam. 

"You good?" Edge asked floating around me having his body be ripped apart and the light glow as it helped me regain strength. I asked years ago if it hurt when he would heal me just cause how his body would turn, he just laughed at me and told me it isn't like when I get torn apart. It felt good for him to do it.

I nodded my head feeling the light pour into me helping me regain the strength that I had before, like it was me just waking up from the night. "Yeah much better thanks," I marched up the hill that led out from the temple. "Let's summon my sparrow and get the hell out of here."

"Right, lets get back home and give this to the Vanguard." Edge responded summoning my sparrow.

It didn't take long before getting to where the checkpoint was and watching my ship fly through the air picking us up. We went as fast as we could back to the tower and parking at the landing bay. I hopped out looking back at the ship then went straight for the Hall of Guardians. I went passed all of the other Guardians listening to some of their conversations. Some of them talking about the next Crucible game that would be coming up, how they like making the bets on who would win and all that. Or some would talk about how they like to get drinks or dinner with each other after some time. It was always interesting on what they would be talking about. 

Once I got to the Hall of Guardians it was pretty empty, the only people that were inside was: a warlock, a titan, Zavala, Ikora, Cayde, and I. Everyone else was fanning out leaving the room to let all of us be alone. Edge popped up next to me and looked down at the Vanguard for a moment before telling them what happened. Before he could say anything Cayde looked over from Zavala to me. His opts going wide. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked with amusement but something else followed with it. Worry? Maybe?

Ikora searched me. "Yes what happened?"

I walked down the steps standing next to Cayde. "The Hive."

Zavala shot a glance at me and made a questioning face. "The Hive?"

Edge nodded his body a bit. "Yes and we have some very interesting findings on their plan on invading Earth."

They all stared at us for a moment, Ikora looking at us like we were a thrall, Zavala stone cold expression, and Cayde with his eyes still wide. I couldn't tell what the Warlock and Titan's expressions were but from how frozen their body was; just as shocked. "It seems like all three of you found some interesting intel, but before we debrief each of you we have some news for you three." Zavala said placing his hands on the table.

Ikora shook her head trying to get back into reality. "Yes it is great news for some of you," she said staring at me. "We have decided to make you three a fireteam."

Fireteam? Wait did I hear her correctly? "Yep," Cayde stated popping his 'p.' "We thought since you three have been without one for a couple of years now that it would be time and what seems a like a very damn good time at that. With what you all are ready to give us today I mean."

"What will happen now is tha..." it seemed like Zavala's voice trailed off and the world was silent. No I will not be on another fireteam. I can just decline this like I did with Andal. I told him no and that was that. He never asked again. I looked at Cayde and Cayde was looking at me with remorse. He knows how I feel about this and knows that I will state my mind about it. 

"So we all have something to bring to the table." The Warlock said catching me out of my thoughts.

"Yes but once you all have told us each thing we will see which one all three of you will go on and go from there." Zavala stated. 

The Titan nodded his head. "Alright sounds good to me." He said, from how he talked he definitely was an Exo.

The Warlock folded her arms and nodded as well. "I think it would be the best idea." 

That's when everyone was staring at me, ready to hear me accept. Edge looked at me narrowing his eye. I have asked if we were put in the situation again what would he want me to do, to benefit us. Edge felt the same way to a certain extent, if things have gotten worse; and they have, then he said that we should accept being in a team.The thing is being a Hunter is that we are considered as loners, we like to be by ourselves without anyone to depend on. For years that is what I loved, being on my own, yes I miss my old fireteam but no one can replace them, they were my family. 

"Phoenix?" Cayde whispered. "This would be the oh hell yeah lets do it moment." He joked smiling at me but holding back the frown. 

I looked at the rest of them. "You know how I feel about being in a fireteam."

Zavala lifted off the table and nodded his head. "We knew that you would say something like that and you have every right to be but..."

"Phoenix it has been years since you were in a fireteam. Plus with what news that you just brought us and not the whole intel means something big is coming up, Tank even brought us something huge, and my own Warlock: Botz. The darkness is rising quickly and with each of these missions you will not be able to do them alone." Ikora bluntly stated. 

Cayde placed a hand on my shoulder. "Phoenix its time to light a new spark." The code word.

'Light a new spark' More like a code phrase. Cayde and I made it up while we were just getting to know each other, when we got to the point in our drinks when we started to talk deep about our feelings. 'Light a new spark,' meant many different things, good and bad. This one...well he was meaning like a new chapter. Time to say goodbye to the past I am still living in. I glanced down at his hand and nodded. "Like Cayde said hell yeah let's do it."

............................................................................................................................................. 


	4. Chapter 4: Oh Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Cayde-6 and Phoenix talk about having the Fireteam, Phoenix gets to meet the two team members in person and talk a little about Fireteams.

Chapter 4: Oh Deja Vu

It didn't take long before we closed the meeting and talked to our Vanguards about what we all found. Cayde led me out of the room saying some corky comment and taking me up to our spot. When I say our spot it wasn't like a romantic place, no we are just best friends, it was a peaceful spot; where he and I could say anything, tell each other how much they hated certain Guardians, gossip about the gossip, insult each other without the looks, and rarely crying. This is where we would go when something tragic has happened in our lives to a celebration. When the crowds would get too much one of us would be here while the other would tag along eventually. It has a killer view of the City and the Traveller hovering above. Especially when it comes to the night time, that is the best moment. 

Luckily the meeting took long enough for it to be night time, which met for us to be extra careful climbing up, yes climbing up. It was one of the tallest points on the tower, I am pretty sure other Guardians (most likely Hunters) have been up here but so far no one has. It could be Cayde half joking half warning about this spot and no one has gone close to this place or cause it was a difficult way up. Once we did get up though I went straight for the other side of the edge, sitting down having both of my legs dangle, swinging back and forth lightly. Cayde slowly made his way next to me propping one of his legs on the ledge and the other dangling off the edge, he placed his arm on his leg, then just stared at the Traveller. 

It was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "Jeez I miss the outside." He said it in a whisper.

I put down my hood and took off my helmet feeling the air hit my face. "You are missing a lot." I mumbled back. "You know you could just sneak out?"

Cayde turned his head at me quickly then slowly back at the Traveller and let out a chuckle. "Oh that's easy money, I could even make it a contest on 'who can find the rogue Vanguard first with the reward of Zavala betting the light out of him.' That would actually be really fun." 

I laughed and shook my head. "No no Guardians would do it if you rewarded them with a couple of drinks or even one of your caches." I elbowed him when I said about his caches. 

Cayde never told anyone about his caches, not even me. He claims that when he dies that there is a way for that information to go out, but only to people that he cared about. I even asked how and all he did was give the smug look that he gets telling me that I will see.

"Oh would that be the day? Cayde-6 giving one of his secret caches to a small bet." Cayde said with his announcer voice, his voice going deeper.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "That would be the day. Andal would have..." I paused.

"He would join everyone. Have a party after too. Shit you know it has been 6 months since he has passed?" Cayde said, his voice getting into his serious tone but still cheerful.

"Yeah it has been." It has been a while since he has died and doesn't feel that way either.

It was quiet once again both of us looking at the Traveller and the City below us. "How are you truly feeling about being on this team?" Cayde's voice brought me back to reality. 

He knows how I feel about it...I am pissed, sad, annoyed, and confused. The Vanguard have tried putting me back into a fireteam a couple months after my first one ended, after my teammates died. Andal was of course the one that approached me each time but another one did as well and that was Cayde, before he was a Vanguard, I am sure that Andal asked him to do it. Even then Cayde didn't convince me. Why now though? Cause they put the team right in front of me? Did I do it cause I felt cornered? Or cause I have moved on? 

"You know how I feel?" It came out cold with a bit of poison. All of the emotion coming to plate itself in front of him. It wasn't like the first time he has heard or seen it before.

Cayde inhaled deeply. "Phi..."

"No don't you dare start with Phi," I cut him off and stood up walking off of the edge. It was like all the memories coming together again. From the start of the dreadful mission when I lost both of them. "You know exactly how I felt and you present the Guardians right in front of me? I should have said no." I could hear Edge telling me to relax and to breathe. Edge has been wanting a new fireteam for a while now, saying it would help my social skills. 

Cayde shot up and walked right in front of me, and was very close too. I could tell he was now dead serious; his facial expression was authoritative. "Alright fine Guardian then I will be your Vanguard, mentor then your best friend," I have never seen him that way before he was literally no jokes or nothing just...wow. "I think that it has been 4 years since you have been in a fireteam last no?"

I glared at him. "It has been but.."

He put his hand up. "I know 4 years Guardian, I may not be as experienced as the other two but I do know this," he grabbed my hand and leaned closer to my face. "You have been alone for those 4 years, yes you had me, Andal, and a couple others, but when you left this tower you were alone. I was fine with that then but now no I am not. The Darkness is growing ever so strongly and it is pressing hard against us. I didn't realize how ready you were until Ikora pulled me aside and asked why you wouldn't be ready cause I fought for weeks even months about not putting you with anyone. Then I realized I don't have a reason."

I pulled my hand away. "You don't need a reason it isn't you."

Cayde scoffed. "No you are right it isn't me but it is one of my best. Look. I know you hate the idea right now but you haven't tried since then. Plus you think I would put you with delinquents," I shook my head. It was quiet again but Cayde grabbed my shoulders. "Listen I know your pain. I do Phi but it is time to spark that new chapter and not be so caught up in the past. And I am not saying not to not think about them or not remember or whatever but don't stay there. Mourn then move. That's what I have to do with Andal."

I looked at Cayde then the ground, he was right on one part I shouldn’t be staying and stuck on their deaths. On Xon and Lolla deaths, they wouldn’t want me to stay where I am at now they would want me to go and move on I assume. I let out a long sigh. “Cayde I am just afraid.”

Cayde let go of my shoulders and placed a hand on my cheek causing me to look up at him. “I know.” I leaned into his hand and closed my eyes. He never would place a hand on my face when talking about anything, this is the first time, yet I loved it. 

“Okay but if they don’t like my dancing at that bar then it is game over.” I said jokingly while opening my eyes and looking up at him.

Cayde laughed and took his hand off my cheek. “Alright deal,” He turned back to the Traveler and then looked at me. “Alright Phoenix let's get back to what I was supposed to talk to you about,” He sat back down on the edge of the building and patted the space next to him. “What did you find on the Moon?”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Once Cayde and I finished my debrief of the invasion of Earth, he told me to go meet up with my new fireteam at the noodle shop. We both climbed down and headed to our destinations. “You know I am nervous about meeting them and fighting with them as well.” Edge said to just me not appearing. 

I nodded my head. “I know you are bud.” I forget sometimes that I wasn’t the only one that lost our last fireteam, he also lost his too. 

Once we got to the shop I saw them immediately they both were sitting next to each other not really eating anything just sipping on some drink. Both of them had their helmets off, the Titan who is named Tank was an Exo. His plating was black with red paint splattered on his right eye, his eyes yellow and his mouth matching his eyes, and he had black multiple bolts on his head. The Warlock who was named Boltz she was an Awoken, her skin was a light blue and her lips were a shade darker, her hair was black very short on both sides but a waved mohawk in the middle. She had white dots that were in 4 rows going across her eyes and little of the top of her nose then one big one on the middle of her chin. Her eyes were bright green.

Tank saw me coming up. “Oh hey!” You could tell he was excited to see me. Which could say that he has been waiting for this moment for a while. 

Boltz just stared for a moment before waving a little but still had a smile on her face. I went and sat next to Tank while they adjusted how they were sitting to face me. “So how long were you on your own before they stuck us together?” Tank asked, bumping his elbow into my arm. 

“4 years.” I stated quickly not really wanting to have this conversation. I mentally breathed in trying to remember that I need to try and not be a stick up my ass. “Yeah if I recall it has been 4 years since I had a fireteam.” 

Tank’s optics went wide and he nodded his head fast. “Wow when Guardians say that Hunters like to be alone it wasn’t a joke.” 

Boltz sighed loudly while rolling her eyes and giving a small smirk. “What he is trying to say is that; that is a very long time that you haven’t been with a fireteam.”

I smirked underneath my helmet and nodded. “Yeah, how long has it been for you two?”

Boltz was the first one to say something. “It has been 1 year 4 days 7 hours and 28 minutes since I had my last fireteam.” 

“Wow and I thought you were precise.” Edge said only to me. I smirked at his comment telling him to be nice.

Tank nodded his head and turned to me. “I don’t know the days, hours, and minutes of mine but it only has been 9 months for me.” He chuckled after then taking a gulp of his drink. 

It was weird at that moment, it felt like I went through this before with my last fireteam but only I was basically brand new to it and only on my own for 6 months. Was he newer? “You can ask him, you know?” Edge said nudging me mentally. 

“Is this your first fireteam?” I asked, adjusting myself trying to not be so damn awkward. 

Tank froze for a moment then nodded. “This is my first yes.”

Boltz chuckled a bit and nodded. “I couldn’t tell by the excitement in your dominar.” 

I chuckled at that and Tank looked back and forth between us. “Wait you could tell?”

I laughed a bit and nodded. Boltz and I were in unison. “Oh yeah.” 

Tank just sat there looking back and forth at both of us then stared at his drink. “Its nothing to be embarrassed about we all were like that when we get to our first team.” I commented. 

Boltz just nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Yeah big guy, hopefully you don’t need to get another one like me and the Hunter.” 

“Is it rare when you have to switch teams?” Tank asked looking back at me. 

My breath hitched in the back of my throat, it is rare when Guardians had a fireteam then either the ‘band’ got broken up or they lost their whole team. Usually they only lose one member of the team and just either replace or have two members. Basically become a clan of two, that’s what they are called in Guardian slang. Boltz noticed that I wasn’t going to say anything that I froze up which she took mental note of that quickly so she answered. “Yeah it is very rare for Guardians to leave the team or even lose the whole fireteam.”

I looked away and nodded agreeing with her statement. It was a good time getting to know both of them, it felt so odd to even be talking to them for a long period of time without either of us saying bye gotta go hunt some loot or something. We are that team now, the ones that would stay until the dark sky took over the city. Right now we are that team yet not, due to not knowing a ton about each other, yet we have nothing to really say about it. Edge popped up next to me causing the ripple effect of the other two coming out as well. 

Tank’s Ghost had the Cosmo shell, the galaxy looking blue with gold trim around it and Boltz Ghost had the Predator Sun shell gold and orange color on it. Edge had the Constricting shell with the metallic light blue snake wrapped around his white body and the emblem on the head of the snake. All three of them looked at each other. “Well I didn’t picture you two the way you are.” Tank’s Ghost said.

Boltz Ghost glared at Tank’s Ghost. “What is that supposed to mean?” 

Edge looked over at me and rolled his eye then back at both of them. “She is just trying to break the ice.”

They both seem to calm and look at one another. Boltz Ghost still was glaring in some sort of way while Tank’s Ghost just looked happy to be here. “So what are your names, Guardians?” She said looking at me and Boltz. 

“My name is Boltz and this is Yuo.” She said while gesturing at her Ghost. 

She nodded her body then turned toward me. “And yours?”

“My name is Phoenix and this is Edge.” 

She turned to face Tank and made a nudge move toward him. He just sighed and rolled his eyes. “My name is Tank and this is KoKo.”

We all just fell silent for a moment, the air having that awkward tense to it. Boltz was about to say something before the loud speakers came on. “Guardians: Boltz, Tank, and Phoenix come down to the Hall of Guardians ASAP.” It was Zavala who was over the speaker, he repeated it two more times before stopping, we all got up quickly before he finished the second time.

Edge came close to me and whispered. “It might be tense but I think we are going to like them.”

I knew what he meant, saying these guys aren’t that bad, for once in a while I would agree with him on that comment about fireteams. Just weird that I am going through this again, walking with two others and going on missions with them, talking to them, ‘voting’ our next plan with them. I would never say this out loud but I kind of missed it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long to publish, so much as happened in the last couple of months! I am going to try to keep it updated monthly! But hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: Venus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly formed fireteam is off to planet Venus where they come into contact with a new enemy and a new commrad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to tell you what each of the characters armour is and everything so you can picture it! If you want to you can also just put a different armour if you like but this is how I see them in.
> 
> Tank:  
> Helmet-Exodus Helmet (black)  
> Chest-The Armentarium (red and black trim)  
> Arms-Exodus Grips (black)  
> Legs-Highlander Type 0 (black)
> 
> Boltz:  
> Helmet-Vault of Glass (silver and blue)  
> Chest-Starfire Protocal (Blue and off white)  
> Arms-Starfire Protocol (White)  
> Leg-Lunafaction Boots (white)
> 
> Phoenix:  
> Helmet-Celestial Nighthawk (white and light blue)  
> Chest-Gravebreaker (White and light blue)  
> Arms-Seventh Seraph Grips (white)  
> Legs-Lucky Pants (White)  
> Cloak-Cloak of Dredgen Yor (white and light blue)

Chapter 5: Venus

  
  


It was settled; Tank, Boltz, and I were debriefed and departed to the planet Venus. There was activity that has started to sprout on that planet, one that hasn’t been activated for centuries, Cayde says they are called The Vex. What they were telling us was that Boltz came into contact with an Exo stranger that told her that a new enemy was rising which is the Vex, telling her that we just need to put a stop to it and meet her there. The Vanguard wanted us to start there first before we set off somewhere else. After that we went straight to Venus.

“I heard that Vex are just AI robots, so they can’t be that difficult to stop.” Tank said through our team comm. 

“Yes an no,” Yuo answered. “They are hyper intelligent cyborgs that have one mind composed of countless component intelligences distributed across time and space.”

It was quiet for a moment before Tank responded. “Translation?” 

“It means that they are all one being into separated minds.” KoKo translated for him to understand. 

I smirked a bit, it was funny to see how the Titan and Warlocks interacted. Warlocks in general are very intelligent Guardians, Titans are don’t get me wrong, just more fists then thoughts. Hunters are just fighting and sneaking, of course we aren’t brainless. Just if you compare all three classes the Warlocks would beat both classes in a blink of an eye. 

“We are approaching Venus.” Edge said over the comm channel. 

Right when he said that we all got out of hyperspace and we could see the planet; it was an ugly color in space, almost a puke brown with some of it side burning. Almost like a fire was starting on the planet but once you were on it, it isn’t that bad. It has green and plants but also muddy and mucky. We all were transported out of our ships and landed on the ground making a squishy noise. 

I looked down and saw my boots sunk into the muddy ground, I lifted my right leg up watching the mud smack on the ground. “I forget how muddy this place really is.” I said looking over at Boltz. 

Boltz nodded her head and looked around, watching some animals fly by. “It is a gorgeous planet once you look past all of the muck and mud. It used to be such a bare planet now it is one of the top ones I love to come to.” 

Once we soaked in how beautiful the scenery is; we remembered what we are actually here for. What we have come here to stop. “Ikora was explaining that the Traveler was having its ‘life’ being sucked out from what she kind of explained it as. That whoever this Exo Stranger is, they can give us more detail on how to stop the Traveler from losing it’s light.” KoKo explained as we all hopped onto our Sparrows and followed the direction that our Ghosts gave us. 

It was a peaceful ride right until we saw some dark circle with clouds forming in a certain point. “Enemy targets nearby.” Edge warned but right when he said it some tall one eye popped right in front of my Sparrow. I hopped off sending right for it’s chest, it went flying past a few of its friends, getting back up slowly. 

I landed on my feet watching Tank go pass a bit. They had their weapons from what it looked like attached to their arms, they had pretty fast reflexes better than the Fallen did.They started to shoot at all three of us. I brought out my handcannon and ran behind some block, from what looked like an old pillar. Tank was punching some of the things and shooting his shotgun to, hopefully, some cover. Boltz kept going on her Sparrow. “Do I need to turn around or should I keep going?” She asked through the comm.

“No go. There are only a few here that I am pretty sure Tank and Phoenix can handle, we will catch up.” Answered KoKo while Tank shot one of the Vex down. 

I got up from my spot and one was right there I shot once making the one fall. I shot a couple more times hitting twice on another. They were pretty grouped together one of them came from one side of me so I brought my knife out and stabbed it right in the bright eye that it had. Tank looked over at me and nodded his head. “Watch out Hunter I am gonna show you how a Titan can finish the rest of these tin cans.” 

I could feel Edge rolling his eye as we both knew what was going to come next. What every Guardian loves to not only show off but feel as the light ignites the whole entire body and soul. Tank started to glow orange, not like a little pastel ugly, but bright as the sun almost like he was on fire. He opened his free hand and out was the Hammer of Sol, that's what they call it, then he sprinted to the last 5 Vex. As he went toward them they started shooting back, it did no effect after he channeled into the light. Once he impacted all 5 Vex exploded apart, leaving only one so weak that you could have thrown a leaf at it and it would have died. 

I shot at that last one walking casually towards Tank shaking my head. “I don’t know a Hunter could have taken them out more quiet and not that messy like.” I teased shrugging my shoulders. 

“Oh and what would be the fun in that?” He chuckled looking down at the dead Vex. 

“Hey guys, did you finish that party?” Boltz asked, hearing gun fire in the background. “Cause I sure in hell need back up.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

  
  


Cayde was looking down at the map of the planet Earth, most of the locations of where the Fallen had taken certain parts of the territory. He stared hard at where Tank supposedly found Rasputin, eh how could he forget Rasputin. The Warmind, The AI, The Earth Protector. He scoffed quietly so his fellow comrades didn’t hear him. Protector right. He only shows up when something has to be beneficial to him. 

He shook his head, no that is just the anger talking. Cayde always held a grudge towards Rasputin only because of the people that ‘created’ him. He will always have that grudge against them. Really it wasn’t their fault for who or what he became it was his own damn fault. Too many times has he done bets, from his past, which he tried to cling onto for personal reasons. He did one too many to the point where he was in debt, so why not bargain with the devil huh? 

He was always wanting to remember when he was ‘human’ wanting to remember the people he loved or the memories he had. Which was sort of forbidden but whoever stopped Cayde at doing something right? Plus no one really knew besides Phoenix and Andal but Andal now took it to his grave so he couldn’t say nothin. Phoenix though, like Andal, only knows bits and pieces of what his past was like, if Cayde even wanted to tell her more he couldn’t, because he barely remembered a damn thing. One of his memories is from a piece of paper he found in his pocket, so who knew if it was his or not. He hoped though....maker he hoped…

Cayde placed his hand on his handcannon and knew the markings on that gun was meaningful to him. He only knew the true meaning of the Ace symbol, not even Phoenix knew, he would just throw a joke about how he is so oppressed with poker and betting that he had to mark something other than cards. Phoenix would roll those gorgeous eyes of hers. He sighed, shaking his head slightly. You know Phoenix has a meaning it was created long before the Collapse. It was a mythical creature that lived for centuries and when it died well it became youthful and new. Just like a Guardian in some sort of way. But Sundance said that it was a beautiful bird and Cayde could go on hours of how Phoenix was beyond that. Will she ever know? Hell no. Exo and a Human? Ha only in his dreams. Rarely anyways Guardians find love, its rare very rare. Just cause of how busy they are protecting their city like good Guardians should.

Plus Cayde only remembers that he had someone he loved a long time ago. Traveler when he drifted to sleep, he could hear her laugh, her voice, and damn even her touch. It all felt real. Just like how Phoenix makes him feel. He remembers when he first met her, Andal said that he saw this new Hunter pop up and he told them to meet him at the Spicy Noodle. She did. Brand new and she was one of the top Guardians soon to be loved by Andal and well Cayde. Of course Andal and Cayde’s love was totally different from each other's point of view. But…

“Cayde,” Ikora interrupted his train of thoughts, which he cursed but yet was grateful that she did so. “Have you come into contact with Fireteam Hoole yet?” 

Cayde looked down at the map and back up at her. “No not since they landed on Mars.”

She nodded her head and went back on the pad she was holding. “I know I was making sure you weren’t drifting off into sleep.” She teased, smirking a bit.

Cayde chuckled. “What me? Never I am a really responsable Vanguard who never would do such a thing,” He put his hand on his chest. “Truly hurt.” 

Zavala rolled his eyes and went back to whatever he was doing and Ikora looked up at him and chuckled sarcastically nodding her head. Cayde just smirked and looked back down at the map, maker how much he missed the outside.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Once Tank and I caught up with Boltz she was surrounded by Vex. Ones that we didn’t see back when Tank and I were fighting them, no, there were ones that were floating that looked like tentacles were coming out from 4 sides of them. Others looked more advanced, their armour was different, their head more spiky, and their weapon was more sniper like material. The last one that took a while to bring down was a larger one, it stood a couple more feet than the others, and its weapon brought a bigger and meaner blast causing even Tank to fall down. 

Boltz eventually tapped into the light electrocuting any of the Vex in her way literally with her bare hands. Tank was doing the same with his hammer crashing through the groups of Vex. I was following their tapping into the void, drawing my bow. I became an Nightstalker a year after my first team died, just went on a quest that wasn’t going well and came across one other Hunter that already was but was swarmed by the Fallen, so I took her place. 

It wasn’t long before the fighting came to a halt. “Wow didn’t know you would have brought friends,” All three of us turned around aiming or weapons at the Exo Female. “Nice to actually meet you from this distance then what I was doing before.” 

Boltz lowered her weapon than Tank and I followed watching the Exo’s movements. “Yeah I agree, glad we are actually able to meet.” 

The Exo nodded her head and walked over a Vex coming closer to us. “I don’t have much time the Vex are everywhere.”

Edge popped up next to me flying to the other side trying to get closer to the stranger without getting way too close. “Yes they are but why meet here if you are afraid of that?”

The stranger just glanced at him and walked between us facing her back to us looking ahead. “There is somewhere that can destroy the Traveler, even the light if it grows to powerful.” 

I walked up a bit watching her movements. “What is it?” 

She turned back to face us. “It’s called the Black Garden,” She looked at Edge. “Does that sound a little familiar little light?”


	6. Chapter 6: The Awoken Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fireteam Lonewolves talked to the mysterious stranger that pointed them to the direction to stop the Black Garden growing. With that Phoenix has her haunting dreams come up again.

Chapter 6: The Awoken Queen

  
  


**_“Cayde, can you go with Phoenix on the mission?”_ **

**_Cayde watched Andal walking towards the railing that overlooked the city. “What’s going on Andal,” Andal snapped his head towards Cayde and slowly went back to the view. “I mean am not complaining you know I don’t mind going with Phe anywhere but you have been acting strange the last couple of days.”_ **

**_Andal didn’t say anything for a moment Cayde knew he was thinking. He didn’t know what nor he couldn’t decide on if he wanted to know the answer. Cayde went by him placing a hand on his shoulder. “Andal talk to me.”_ **

**_Andal glanced over at him then looked down. “I found him.”_ **

**_Him. Him. Cayde’s eyes narrowed and he let go on Andal’s shoulder. Tankis. Tankis the Scarred. He was an Ultra for the Fallen, he was known for killing Guardians left and right. Andal became obsessed with finding him and here he is._ **

**_“Well that’s good,” Cayde said, opening his arms and saying it with excitement. Trying to lighten the mood. “When do we go?”_ **

**_Cayde knew the answer but he wanted to make sure Andal would say it out loud. “No I am going by myself.”_ **

**_Cayde just stood there, there it is. He laughed. Genuinely laughed. “Andal no I am not gonna let you win the bet by having you going on a suici…”_ **

**_“Cayde,” Andal was stern and Cayde never heard him go that stern before. He took a deep sigh before turning to him. “Listen I will be fine I promise.”_ **

**_“No you won’t please just let me go on this mission with Phoenix and when I come back you and I WILL take him down together,” Cayde pleaded to him. “Andal please wait.”_ **

**_Andal didn’t say anything once again and then chuckled. “Alright bud, lets do that I will wait.”_ **

**_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….._ **

  
  


“The Black Garden can be accessed. The only way is to talk to the Awoken Queen,” Ikora said through the com channel. “We personally haven’t come into contact with her for a while, Guardians are not used to travelling to her territory.”

“Exactly just be careful Guardians they may not be friendly at first and may not want to help so do everything in your will power to convince them to do so,” Cayde said. “They are a big key to all of this. Oh and plus her brother well he is just a creepy kid, so watch out for him.” 

“Hopefully this stranger was an actual help and not someone who just wants us all killed.” I said half joking half not. The Exo Stranger was odd, she watched our every move, knew exactly where we were at and what we were looking for. 

“Hopefully,” Cayde replied. “Alright good luck Guardians.” 

Once we ended our sort of debrief we came out of slip space. We were dodging some of the rocks and huge wires coming out of the rocks. The sky was tinted purple and it was a bit smokey for my liking. “Well this place looks like it would be a good vacation spot for the city people.” Tank half jokes. 

“Yeah I agree I would have a great time tanning.” I teased back laughing a bit.

We all chuckled a bit then someone came through our ships, asking us why we were here, their ships as well were following close beside us, we answered kindly for the Queen. It was quiet for a moment then they told us to come on ahead. We flew past more rocks onto a landing point, we were teleported out by our Ghosts, and we walked into some big structure. Two Awoken Guards followed us in, we led the way, which wasn’t hard to do. The rug was long and red leading down a path with lights that glew, once we got closer there was a throne. It had a big skull hanging from the top of it and there stood a awoken man, maybe the Queen’s bodyguard.

We stuck close together getting ready for anything, even if we were what came next we didn’t expect. “So these are the trespassers that demand an audience?”

“We apologize, we didn’t mean to trespass.” Boltz replied fast looking at him sternly.

“The Queen herself judges who may or may not enter in the realm. Me,” He smirks and chuckles walking down the stairs. “Well I see no reason she should be available for whatever washes up in the Reef. But yet here we are.” He says sarcastically eyeballing all three of us itching a bit closer then my liking.

“We aren’t here for anything but your help.” I say walking closer to him, trying to show that we are not afraid of him. 

But once that was said two Fallen come from each side of the throne, holding spears. “Fallen.” Edge said to me quietly. All three of us sprang into action, I pulled out my knife and so did the guard. We put at each others throats, while Boltz and Tank pulled out their pistols aiming at the Fallen. 

A woman came from the side. “It is afraid of the Fallen,” she went around and sat on the throne. “It does not understand that these ones are mine.”

We all put our weapons down and away, the man glared at me with his ugly yellow eyes. “Apologize your Grace.” 

It was quiet for a moment, guess we didn’t discuss who was gonna make the conversation going. “We are Guardians, for Earth. We are sent here to look for the Black Garden.”

The man glared harder and his lips pierced. “Why?”

“We want to destroy it and it’s darkness.” I say simply trying to get out of here before I sliced the ugly bird’s throat. 

He chuckled a bit. “You want to make it a battleground. How unimaginative.” he said mockignly.

“You know where it is?” I ask trying to not play his game. 

“Everyone knows where it is? The problem is, is getting in.” He said now sounding like he is bored of the conversation.

My curled my fist, getting real sick of his attitude that he was blaring up. “Will you help us?” Boltz said probably noticing my irritation going way up. 

“And why would we do that?” He responded walking closer and closer to us. I put my hand on my handcannon, waiting for him to get a little closer. 

Sadly the Queen spoke. “The Queen requests to counsel with her brother.” 

Oh great yeah lets bring the Prince of this place as well. The man froze and glazed back before looking at us then walked up the steps. Oh well no shit. Of course it was him. They were whispering to each other, counselling on if they will help or not. I looked at Boltz and she looked at me, we both turned to Tank and he looked at us. We all faced back to the Queen and her brother. He glanced at us and smiled then whispered something back to her. He stood up facing back to us. “Alright we will make you a key,” He went down one step and placed his other leg on the edge of where the throne stood. “Hows that?” He said still having that mocking tone.

“All we need is the head of the Vex Gate Lord.” 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

  
  
  


**_“Cayde,” It was Phoenix, she knew I would be up here. After we came back from our adventure, Ikora told me, told me what Andal did. “I will understand if you want to be alone, I just wanted to make sure you were…” she stopped._ **

**_Alright? Fine? Okay? No none of those words would match how he felt, Andal promised he would wait. Andal should have NOT gone alone but yet here we are, a dead Hunter Vanguard and a dumbass accepting the Vanguard Dare. “No I am not ‘alright,’ or ‘okay’ or ‘fine’. I am pissed off Phe. I should have stayed. I knew damn it I knew he would just leave after I did.”_ **

**_I could hear her steps come closer to me but I kept going. “He knew that he couldn’t do it alone, yet he goes, he goes by himself to take him alone,” She was right behind me, I could feel her presence. I turned to face her, I knew the back of my throat was orange from the fury. But she just stood there waiting for the anger to be released. “He knew and I knew, I shouldn’t have gone, I should have stayed. He probably did it so I could take his place! So he could have me loose that damn dare! Damn him for going alone! Damn him! Damn...” Her hand came to my face, on my cheek. My chest froze. I felt it, even if I didn’t absolutely need to breathe it stopped, everytime she even barely touches me it went that way. She doesn't know the feeling I get when she touches me. “Him.” I whisper._ **

**_I could feel my anger start to cool down, I lean more into her hand, and she gets on her toes a bit and touches her forehead to mine. It was quiet for a moment, we both could hear our ‘breathing’, the wind, even the city below us. “Cayde it wasn’t your fault.” she whispers going back to her regular height and placing her hand on my chest._ **

**_“I should have been there.” I whispered looking down at my feet. At the boots that needed to be replaced._ **

**_She hugs me, I don’t hug back, not now. If Exos could cry this would be the moment, but instead the back of my throat goes back to normal and my eyes show that emotion. “I know Cayde,” I started to hug her back. “I know.” She said holding tight._ **

**_She will never understand what that night meant to me, how just her hugging me made me feel. It showed to me, to Cayde-6, what I haven’t felt for a very long time. And will she find out. Hell no._ **

**_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last chapter didn't have accurate things that happened in the game but I am tweaking some of it so no worries my duuuudesss.


End file.
